You're my everything
by AngelKitten112478
Summary: Star and Marco get into a bad argument that makes Marco realize just how much the princess means to him.


Kitten: Hi, everybody!

Kitten: I LOVE Starco and I totally love shipping Star & Marco together. I just think that they are _so_ cute!

Kitten: I looked up Starco on Fanfiction, and was inspired by a couple, so here I am writing my very first one myself!

Kitten: Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil.

Kitten: Please enjoy, everybody!

"STAR! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"Marco, please calm down... I said that I was sorry..."

"SORRY!? "SORRY" DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT JACKIE'S PROBABLY GONNA HATE ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Star whimpered, slowly backing away from Marco. The young teenage boy was seething with rage, clenching his fists at his sides, his face very red while glaring at the scared blonde.

Earlier today, Star was chatting with Jackie in the halls, just having a normal and fun conversation with her about school, life, etc. However, Marco abruptly came up as the new subject. That was when things started to go way down hill.

Jackie asked some questions about the boy, and Star was beginning to get nervous, answering those questions nervously. Then the worse came. Jackie asked curiously if Star thought that Marco liked anyone. That's when it came out. Star nervously replied, "What!? N-No way! Marco doesn't have a crush on _you_! I-I mean he does! He doesn't! _Yes_ , _he_ _does_! _Ugh_!" Jackie had a shocked expression.

Marco walked over with a smile and asked what was going on, but Jackie only stared at him in awe. Marco asked her what was wrong in confusion, but she didn't answer right away. The brown haired looked over at Star who gazed back at him with a panicked expression. Marco gave her a weird look, but suddenly it clicked and he said, his heart pounding, "Star...you didn't..." Star only looked down, ashamed and embarrassed.

"She did" Jackie said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away with her to talk. Star caught a glance of Marco glaring hard at her as he was dragged away. Unknown to them, Star followed them and listened in on the conversation. She heard Jackie gently and kindly letting him down, saying that she was sorry and that she doesn't feel the same way, but asking if they could stay friends. Marco gave her a forced smile and agreed. She saw Jackie walk past her, giving her a small wave with a sheepish smile before disappearing.

Next, Marco came out. He looked down at the floor, his firsts clenched at his sides. It wasn't hard to figure out that Marco was furious. Star gulped,"M-Marco, I-" "Save it." Marco said coldly, roughly pushing past her. "Just be quiet. I don't wanna talk to you right now." Star let out a gasp, hurt at his words, spinning around. "B-But, Marco, I'm-" But she found that he was already gone for the next class.

On the way home, Marco didn't say a word to her. He didn't even dare to _look_ at her. Star tried to say things to brighten the mood now and then, but it didn't work. Marco would just let out an annoyed sigh, a snort, shoot her a sharp glare, or simply just begin to walk ahead of her. Star wished that Marco would _at_ _least_ look at her and say something. ...Now she regretted that wish.

"Marco, please tone it down." Star begged softly.

Marco just scoffed and shook his head, folding his arms. "I just don't get it. What did I ever do to you? Do you hate me so much to the point where you have to tell my crush that I like her when we both know that she doesn't like me back?!"

"I don't hate you, Marco!" Star said defensively with a hurt frown.

"Then why did you do it!?"

"I told you, it was an accident! It just... I just... blurted it out! I didn't mean it, I swear!"

"It was no accident, Star." Marco growled, causing chills to be sent down her spine. She was scared of Marco. Terrified. She was _never_ terrified of Marco. Never. He was her best friend!

"Marco, please..."

"If you were really my best friend, you never would've done this."

"But I am your best friend, Marco! I-"

"Shut up. No you're not."

"Wh-What?" Star blinked, confused. "Of course I am! What are you talking about?"

"I wish that I never met you." Marco spat, causing Star to wince. "I wish that you never came to Earth. Then I wouldn't be having such a terrible time right now. You did nothing but make my life miserable."

"Marco... y-you don't mean that..."

"...I do."

"But I-"

"No. Just stop."

"Marco, I just-"

"Enough. _Get_ _out_."

"Wh-What did you just say?" Star asked in shock, not bothering to move an inch, staring at her "best friend" in awe.

Marco looked up at her, his gaze icy and cold. "Are you deaf?" He asked with a harsh glare, walking over to her. "I said, get out. Leave my life."

Now certain of what she just heard, she glared at Marco. "Marco, you're taking it too far! I said that I was sorry, you should forgive me! That's what friends do! I'm not-"

Marco did something next that he might regret for the rest of his life.

SLAP!

Star let out a hurt cry, falling to the floor, caressing her right cheek. She took her hand off it and looked to see that it was really red. Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at Marco who stared back with no guilt. "M-M-Marco..." She stammered tearfully. "H-How c-could you...?" The boy only looked away angrily.

Star released a sob, getting to her feet and rushing up the stairs. Marco heard a door slam, and he just fell down onto the couch with a huff of annoyance.

Star let out sniffles and sobs as she put half of the stuff in her room inside of a suitcase. She knew that she was being overzealous with packing if she was going to be away only for _one_ night, but she needed her space right now and she wanted to feel like she had everything she needed.

The Blonde then pulled out her phone with another sob and scrolled through her contacts. Once she found the right one, she pressed it and it began beeping until the person picked up.

?:Hello?

Star:*Sniffles* H-Hi, J-Janna...

Janna: OMG, hi, Star! Wait... what's wrong? You sound totally depressed or something.

Star: Janna, m-me and M-Marco got into a fight... a pretty _bad_ one... and I was wondering if I could-

Janna:Stay at my house for the night to get away for a bit? Say no more! I'll get everything prepared, okay? You remember which neighborhood I live in, right?

Star:Y-Yeah. Th-Thanks, Janna.

Janna: No problem! See you in a few.

Janna hung up, and Star did too afterwards. The teenage girl grabbed her suitcase and climbed through the window, jumping down safely. She then walked down the block and out of the neighborhood. Janna's neighborhood was right across from Marco's, so Star didn't have to worry about walking too far.

Once the princess reached Janna's house, she knocked on the door. Janna answered it right away, and seeing her friend's crying face, she opened her arms wide for a hug and Star threw herself into her with a sob. The girl gently pulled Star all the way in, shutting the door behind.

Marco let out a long and heavy sigh. He couldn't believe that Star would do such a thing as to tell Jackie about his crush on her. Jackie didn't like him back, they both knew that she didn't and never would like him back. Unfortunately today, his hypothesis had to be confirmed the hard way. Thanks to Star.

But it's not like she _meant_ to do it. One side of him said and he frowned in thought. Like she said, it just came out! Star's your best friend. She would never try to hurt you like that.

The youth sighed, running a hand through his brown locks. It was true. Star would never try to hurt him. Not in a billion years. Now that he thought more and more about it, Star's never hurt him before. All she's done was make him happy, and make him laugh, and cheer him up when he was down. Most importantly, she's always protected him.

Marco froze at that last sentence. She's always _protected_ him. She's always kept him safe through thick and thin, even if it meant putting her _own_ safety in danger. She's always been there for him no matter what. And she's always forgiven him no matter the mistake he made. She's always been there and yet... he _hurt_ her.

The 14-year-old boy could clearly remember the hurt look on his friend's face when he slapped her. Those tears shined in her beautiful blue eyes and he could have sworn he saw a single tear stream down her cheek before he turned his back on her. At the time he didn't care, but now... he felt horrible. What broke his heart the most was hearing that hurt sob she let out as she ran up the stairs and slammed her room door.

Guilt started to set in and run a million miles per hour. "I'm such a jerk..." He mumbled with an embarrassed and ashamed frown. He sighed and got up, deciding that he should apologize. Marco trudged up the stairs and to Star's room. He tried knocking at first but he found that she didn't answer. He tried begging her to open the door, but still no answer. Finally, he saw that the door was unlocked and he opened it.

"St-Star...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" He stopped halfway through his sentence and his eyes widened once he realized that Star wasn't in her room. Fear began to set in. What scared him was that half of Star's stuff was gone and there wasn't even a note left by her saying where she's gone.

"Star?" He called out, worried. "Star!? STAR, WHERE ARE YOU!? STAR!" Marco took off out of her room and tore the whole house apart, looking for his best friend. He knew that his parents would lecture him for destroying the house when they've just got it organized, but he could care less right now. All he could think about was Star and finding her.

Marco was in the front room once he finished tearing the house apart, and found no Star. He breathed heavily, his heart thumping in his chest. Where was Star? Was she safe? Was she okay? Was she in danger? Was she hurt? Was she lost? Did she get kidnapped? Was she d-

Marco furiously shook his head, banishing that thought. No! That was impossible. She wasn't gone. She was alive, and he knew it! He just needed to look harder, that was it. He _will_ find her.

With that, the boy rushed out the door, slamming the door behind. He spent hours looking for the magical princess. Marco looked High and low, searching everywhere he possibly could throughout the neighborhood, calling out his best friend's name in worry and panic.

By the time he stopped looking, it was 9:00 at night and beginning to rain. Marco was gradually walking back home, his hood up and he was gazing down at the sidewalk like it was the most interesting thing in the whole entire world.

The teenager just couldn't understand it. Why hasn't he found her? He's searched every single possible place that she might be, and still, no Star. He tried calling her a couple times, but no answer. It was like she was ignoring him or something.

Once he got back home, he shut the door behind him, foolishly not even bothering to lock it. His parents were already alsleep. Angie left out some food for him, but it was cold and he wasn't that hungry.

He slowly but quietly went up the stairs and up to his room, shutting his door behind him. He threw off his hoodie and flopped down on his bed on his stomach, face buried into his pillow.

Worried thoughts about Star still filled his head. Did she hate him? Did she really leave him? Was she that mad at him? Has he lost his best friend? Did he screw up everything with her? Did she never want to see him again? These questions went around and around in his head like a old record.

Tears filled his cocoa brown eyes, but he didn't bother to hold them back. He buried his face even deeper in his pillow before releasing heart breaking sobs, his whole body shaking. He cried himself to sleep, his last thoughts being about the blonde.

The next day...

"Thank you for everything, Janna!" Star with a small smile, walking out of her friend's house.

"Again, no problem!" Janna riposted with a grin, poking her head out. "Good luck working things out with Marco! And feel free to drop by anytime!"

"I will! Thanks!"

Star then turned her attention to the road ahead of her. She crossed the street from Janna to Marco's neighborhood and down the street.

The blonde slowly opened the door of the Diaz house and slowly stepped inside. She looked both ways before attempting to tip toe up to her room, but a familiar voice stopped her.

"Going somewhere?"

Star froze. Mission failed. The girl slowly turned around to see Marco standing not too far away from her. He didn't bother to at her as his gaze was down, his brown bangs covering his face and his arms were folded.

Star made a nervous expression, rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish smile. "Oh heyyyy, Marco! I, umm, I was just-"

"Where were you?" The young boy cut her off.

"H-Huh?"

"Where. Were. You?" Marco repeated, taking a few steps closer to her, still not staring her in the eyes, his voice unusually raspy and hoarse.

"...I...I was with Janna" Star answered honestly with a frown. "I needed to get out for a while, so I just went over to her house to hang out..."

"Without telling me?" Marco questioned, causing her to wince. "What's wrong with you?"

"Well... M-Marco..." Star mumbled, really unsure of what to say."You were pretty mad and... I didn't know if you wanted to see me..."

Marco just simply stepped up and abruptly wrapped his arms around her tight, startling the blonde. "Don't you _ever_ do that again."

Despite her confusion, she slowly wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug.

"I was looking everywhere for you! I was so worried! Don't just take off like that, Star! You scared the Crud outta me!"

Star smiled,"So...you didn't mean what you said...that's good..."

"O-Of course I didn't mean what I said,idiot!" Marco exclaimed softly, pulling away from her. Star was shocked to see that his eyes were red and puffy. How had she not noticed that when she first came home?

Marco wiped away the tears in his eyes with the back of his hand before gazing at his best friend sternly. "Just because I say stuff like 'get out' when I'm angry, that doesn't mean that you _literally_ take half of your stuff and go to some random friend like Janna's house! You gotta tell me so I don't rip our home apart searching for you!"

Star chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry! Back on Mewini, even if we end up going somewhere for just a day or two,we like to take a whole lot with us."

Marco snorted,"Yeah, no kiddin'." He huffed, sitting down on the couch, looking over at Star and patting the cushion beside him. The blonde walked over and sat next to him, very close, causing the boy to blush slightly, but he didn't scoot away.

"Marco?" Star abruptly asked. "Hmm?" Came Marco's reply. "I'm... sorry. I'm sorry that I accidentally told Jackie about your crush on her." "It's fine." Marco sighed. "She was never going to like me back anyways."

After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence, Star said Marco's name again, and he replied with a 'Yeah?' this time. "I'm also sorry for leaving without telling you."

Marco looked over at her with a frown. "It's okay. Just...please don't do that again, alright? I don't care what I say. Don't ever do that. I thought you left Earth or something. I stayed out until nearly ten at night looking for you."

Star couldn't help but giggle with a smirk,"So you were pretty worried about me, huh?" "Of course I was!" Marco exclaimed, slightly agitated. "You're my best friend! Of course I would get that worried! I love..-"

Marco froze, his cheeks heating up at the word love. Marco looked back to Star who gazed at him in confusion. He took a deep, calm breath before confessing. "I love you" He said, and Star blushed immensely.

"I...I understand if you don't feel the same way, I mean... I did say some pretty terrible things to you..." He started, feeling awful. "And I'm really, really, really sorry about everything I told you! I'm sorry that I slapped you, too. I don't expect you to forgive me but-mph!"

Marco's eyes widened, his heart pounded, and his cheeks heated up. He was cut off by Star locking lips with him in a deep, passionate kiss.

The teenage girl broke away from the kiss after a few seconds for air. "Apology accepted" She breathed with a smile. Marco grinned, relieved that his new girlfriend had forgiven him and happy that she was safe.

"Sooo what are we going to do about this mess?" Marco asked in embarrassment, looking at the house that had basically everything knocked over and out of place.

Star just shrugged it off with a grin. "No problem! I've got this." The blonde used her wand to cast a spell and in a flash, everything was cleaned up.

Marco chuckled, placing an arm around her. "You really are amazing, you know that?" Star giggled. She then looked up at her boyfriend and asked,"Marco?" "Yes?" Marco answered right away. "I really want something right now. Can I please have it?"

"Anything!" Marco laughed. "What is it?" "...Another kiss" Star said with a grin and a small blush. Marco grinned as well. "Of course..." Star wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and Marco placed his hands on her hips as they kissed romantically, happy to have each other.

Kitten: Aww, so sweet! I hope you guys enjoyed that little fanfic!

Kitten: Okay, so as you all know, 4th of July is coming up soon. Yay! Speaking of 4th of July, I have an little announcement. Here it is:

 **Announcement of 7/2/17: Like I said, 4th of July is coming up and I am just certain that everybody is excited for the upcoming holiday, especially if you were born that day. Btw, Happy Birthday to the people out there who were born on the 4th of July! Anyways, for the occasion, I will be going on vacation with some Family Members. So since it's my vacation, I won't be uploading stories for a while. However, once I get back home, I will get back on track after a bit and I will be working on stories once again. Other than that, other people who are going on vacation, please have a good time, people who are _already_ on vacation, I hope you are having fun, and I'll see you in a few days! Happy 4th of July! Have a nice day, guys! Bye!**


End file.
